


[podfic] In a Barbie World

by coreopsis, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Algernon the Hamster - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which neither the hamster nor Frank wants to wear a dress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In a Barbie World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Barbie World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748) by [coreopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

********

**Length:** 00:05:49  
  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_In%20a%20Barbie%20World_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 


End file.
